Lara and James setup thing and maybe a romcom
by angelofdarknessburningflame
Summary: This is the story of when lara croft and james bond meet. He's sent to arrest her and then everything changes. It's by a friend of mine - first time posting. Please read and review!
1. Caught with an interview

Hotel Gunmen

Guards. Guards on every door armed with what looked like Uzi's. That's all I needed.

I looked down at my belt. I was low on ammo.

I imagined the headline on the front page of The Daily Mail. "Photojournalist shot dead on expedition". I desperately needed a plan.

Maybe, if I snook past Guard number one near the lift, I could silently take him down and take his weapon. Then if I moved about, oooh, 45 degrees left, I could climb the column behind him and-

The sound of 5 silenced bullets distracted my thinking. I turned to look and found all the guards dead. But who shot them?

As I turned around, a gun was held against my head. As if my day couldn't get any worse. With the sudden urge to laugh out loud at the day I'd had, I delivered a swift kick to the man's arm, knocking the gun out of his hand. He-

-looked about six foot from where I was standing; he wore a leather jacket over a dark t-shirt that pronounced his toned chest. I wasn't sure whether he had saved his own skin or mine. It was only until he-

- grabbed my hands behind my back that I knew he wasn't helping me at all.

I watched him pick out some handcuffs from his pocket and put them on my hands.

" Lara Croft. We finally meet." he said, his voice quite deep and stern. I was surprised at hearing an English accent.

" Who are you?" I asked, my voice copying his sternness.

" The name's Bond, James Bond."

The Interrogation

"Name?" demanded the officer sitting opposite. I couldn't help but think he was a little sheepish, so I thought I'd play a little game with him.

"Angelina Jolie."

"I thought you were Lara Croft?" he asked looking puzzled. I sighed.

"If you knew that, then why ask?" I smiled. "Let me put it this way, I don't really think you're cut out for job. I mean, you're far too intelligent to be at MI6!" I joked and being the idiot he was he actually believed me. I would've loved to have played the game longer but Bond showed up looking pretty stressed out.

I sat up from my slouched position and laid my cuffed hands flat out on the table. The officer left. It was just Bond and me.

"Are you going to give me some answers as to why you were in Japan?" he said standing up against the wall, arms crossed. I wasn't going to answer that question. If I told him, I'd have to kill him, and I really didn't want to get any blood on my spanking new .357 Desert Eagles.

"Isn't there any flash recording system in here, or are you still paying for the funeral of all those innocent people you killed in Italy?" He ignored my question and walked over to me. He slammed his hands down on the table. I tried another question.

"How many people have you killed personally, now?"

"What?" he said growing even more impatiently than before.

"I read you're file and the moment I'm very disappointed, James. 5? I mean-" Before I could even finish my sentence, he held lovely gun to my temple, a Walther PPK to be precise.

"What I lovely gun you have there, better than that Heckler and Koch you shot the guards with!" I was pleased at least someone around here had good taste in firearms.

"What?"

"You shot the guards in the hotel, right?"

"No," he laughed, " I just handcuffed you and flew you back here!" Okay... now that was freaky.

"Well, if you didn't shoot them, and I didn't, who did?" I stared into his eyes wanting know who had saved my skin.

The door slammed open, breaking my stare and averting it to the woman standing by it.

"I did" Okay... now I couldn't tell very much from this woman. She was old, I got that but come on she really couldn't have shot those guards, could she?

"M? You shot them, but you haven't used a gun since you were 42, you told me that yourself."

"Looks like mommy's changed!" I smiled lowering my hands from the table. M gave me a very stern look.

"I couldn't let Lady Croft here die without getting me what I need now, could I?"

"I wish you had," mumbled James who stood up against the wall again, returning his gun to his inside pocket of his blazer. M shook her head and smiled politely at me.

"You get me the emerald and I release, pretend all this never happened, deal?" She held out her hand.

Hmm.

I never usually made deals, but what the hell; I might come up with scheming little plan.


	2. Rendevous with the past

"Australia?" asked James slowly taking off his sunglasses, revealing his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes James, where kangaroos derived from and where Le Chiffre's safe house is. Do you understand that James?" I said slowly pronouncing each word.

"I'm not twelve Lara, and how the hell do you know about Le Chiffre?" he looked like I was strangling him.

"You have always acted that age and I was daydreaming again – no 00 agent was intentionally harmed by my words on this flight – honest!"

"Seriously Lara, have you ever considered being sectioned? You'd have a field day with the loonies I've locked away, and with that body-

"Believe me Mister Bond, if you do not shut up this instant, I'll put a bullet in between those beautiful blue eyes and make them bleed orange!!" I warned him, my fingers edging ever so softly towards my spanking new Desert Eagles. I couldn't care less if I got blood on them. "Oh and the answer to your question is this, Le Chiffre is planning on killing me because I nicked his credit card details trying to find out where he spent his money so I could trace him. I first met him when he offered me a drink in the Casino Royale in Montenegro."

"What? You were there?"

"Are you deaf? That's what I said you… tit!"

"I…I…I was there too with Mathias and…"

"And who Mr Bond? You're really testing my patience here!"

"Vesper. She was… never mind."

"Vesper Lynd? I knew her. I was going to have her killed after she tried to murder me in Moscow. I was extremely surprised to see her at the casino and about how long it took for MI6 to find out that she was a double agent. I hated her."

"Yeah – I worked with her on the Casino Royale case. I was the one who found out she was a double agent. She left it in a letter to me before she killed herself."

"Wow. I'm sorry. You loved her, didn't you." I didn't question this. It was simply a statement of fact.

"Why the hell am I discussing my love life with you anyway, your Ladyship?" This comment immediately angered me.

"Listen here buddy, I am helping out your mother here and it's not my fault that you went and fell in love with the wrong sort of person. That was all you!"

"M is not my mother! You are a selfish bitch Croft-

That did it.

"You can find the emerald yourself. I don't know why I am helping you of all people and you have just made my life a hell of a lot worse," I turned away from him at that point, now facing the window. "Good day to you Mr Bond."

"I'm sorry Lara, I didn't mean to hurt you," his strong hand fell on my shoulder "and I never had you down as a quitter!" My shoulders hunched at this, and then I realised.

"You just spoke with an American accent. Are you really English, Mr Bond or are you hiding something else from me?"


	3. An explosion of the truth

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, totally forgot about this until people started favouriting it! I will try to update more often but I want reviews or I will not know whether this is a load of crap or not. I also like constructive criticism. Enjoy :D**

"I, err, I…I…Can this wait until later? I promise I will tell you everything." He stuttered in an English accent.

"Fine." I muttered. I made a mental note to myself to make sure he explained, I would even threaten his life if I had to.

At that point, we pulled up to a beautiful restaurant. This was my lucky day. As the maître d' led us to the table, I started to feel slightly nervous. I knew he would take my coat and I had the unfortunate feeling that James would stare. I was wearing an extremely low cut dress. Bad idea.

I was right. As the maître d' took my coat, he stared at me and uttered out half-formed compliments. Poor lad. All through the meal, James stared. I tried to make small talk, he stared. I hate my cleavage. Gah! Stop staring at my bosom!

Near the end, I couldn't stand it. Just as I was about to remark, the waiter walked in with an unexplainable emotion of fear on his face. He brought us a bowl of fruit.

"Compliments of the restaurant." He uttered out. He then said something so low, that I couldn't be certain of it. I could have sworn that he said _I'm so sorry._ What was going on?

Then my senses kicked in. _Sound: a faint ticking noise. Smell and taste: gas. Touch: the fruit was hard – wooden. Sight: there was a faint red light flashing from deep within the fruit bowl. __**A bomb! **_**Thank god for the warning light. **My instincts were screaming at me to run for my life. £1000 says the door's locked. Correct again.

A large bleep knocked me from my stupor. That was the 30-second warning. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flow through my body.

"James," I said softly as I glanced at the doomed waiter, "We have to get out now, the bomb in the fruit bowl is about to explode!"

The word bomb brought him back to reality. I grabbed a small yet deadly mini revolver from the lining of my stocking and aimed at the closest window. 1 shot did the trick. The glass hit the window and smashed like someone stepping on a thin shard of ice.

I saw James glance out of the window and appraise our landing. A river ran next o the restaurant. How convenient. Suddenly, I was swept off my feet into somewhat familiar arms and then we were flying. We straightened out our bodied vertically as we hit the water. Basic prevention of pain. As I looked up, I saw the restaurant get swallowed up in flames. Such a lovely restaurant – such a waste. As I dragged myself out of the river, I noticed James staring _again_. I looked down in horror. This dress will be burned. It clung to my every curve. I grimaced and stalked off towards the hotel.

"I'm sorry Lara," I heard James say, "I can't help but stare at such a beautiful woman." _Pervert. _I then rounded on him.

"You promised. Who are you really? Are you English or American? What's your real name? Why did you speak with an American accent? What –

A pair of gentle yet familiar lips on mine cut off my questioning. James wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I was shocked to find myself kissing him back. I stared into his familiar, pale blue eyes. I pulled away.

_Pale blue eyes, American accent, familiar arms, those soft lips. His lips. _My breathing hitched. Worry crossed his eyes.

"Lara? Can you hear me honey? Are you okay? Talk to me."

Then I realised. I knew it all along and had been lying to myself, my mind protecting itself. This could only be one person,

"Alex West." Then everything went black.


End file.
